Gesture recognition is used in different applications such as Xbox Kinect, Nintendo Wii remote controller and iPhone. The ability to track human movement can be detected by different sensors. Depth-aware cameras are expensive to be applied in toy. There is a significant increase in use of visual technology due to the availability of relatively low-cost image sensors and the computing hardware, and the present disclosure is concerns this technology as applied to toys.